Haruhi's Cousin
by MoonGoddessKiana
Summary: Alexa Flanel, or Alex to her friends was living peacefully in America until she got a scholarship to Ouran. Alex then goes to live with her Uncle Ranka and cousin Haruhi. Just like Haruhi and everyone thinks she is a boy. Even the Host Club who figured out Haruhi was a girl doesn't figure it out. Some scenes will be similar to the first season.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Japan and School

**_Disclaimer:_** **_I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I only own my OC Alex._**

 ** _Alex's POV_**

It happened so fast. Last week I was hanging out with my friends and then I'm told I won a scholarship to Ouran Academy and tickets for a festival. Then I'm put on an airplane headed to Japan. At least I'll have Haruhi and Ranka with me. I arrive in Japan and I get a taxi to their house.

 ** _Time Skip_**

"Haruhi, Ranka! I'm here!" I say excited to see my cousin and uncle, I love my cousin and uncle dearly.

Haruhi comes first to greet me. "Hey, Haruhi is Ranka working?"

"Sadly yes. We should get your stuff unpacked from the trunk. We have school tomorrow." Haruhi told me.

"I'm happy I got two scholarships to ouran, I don't want to burden you and uncle. I'm also going to get a job."

"We can talk more after we get your stuff from the taxi."

We got my stuff and put it in the apartment next to uncle Ranka and Haruhi's, since it's my new home. I lived separately from my parents when I lived in America, since we weren't close to my high school. I unpacked my kitchen stuff first and then started unpacking my room. This apartment is actually bigger than my old one. I might end up buying more furniture, with my own money of course. I already exchanged dollars to yen yesterday, so I can buy some stuff. I better head to the market. Thank goodness I am fluent in Japanese. I should get some tea, eggs, bread, and other food before getting snacks. I'll get pasta for lunch tomorrow and get some chopped beef for dinner for the week.

I get everything I need and still have more than enough money for shopping next week. I should probably get home. I head home and see limousines outside of my apartment complex. What the heck is going on here? They're heading towards uncle Ranka and Haruhi's house. Do they know them I'll ask later I need to put away my groceries and unpack.

After I did all that I got out my dad's old suit it's a bit tight so I have to bind my you know whats. I set everything up for school tomorrow and head to bed. I put on music and I'm almost asleep. Until uncle Ranka opened my front door.

"Alex you okay? Haruhi and I are worried about you."Ranka said.

"I was going to sleep uncle Ranka. I'm exhausted. I went to the grocery store got food, unpacked and was about to go to sleep I have school in the morning." I replied annoyed, what can I say I'm tired, I have to get rest.

"Sorry I was just worried. Good night Alex." Ranka said and left.

 ** _Time Skip_**

I'm tired and my stupid alarm on my tablet goes off. I take a quick shower and brush my short brown hair, I cut it for charity and because of knots, and some rude kid put a piece of gum at the tip of it. I dry off and put the bindings on. I get on dad's old suit and my glasses, I like my frames even though their for guys, and get to school.

Haruhi is in my class also so I'll know someone. Did I mention I am not good at socializing. I was always the kid in the back reading, writing and quietly humming. I used to read under my desk in class. I'm a geek so some were stories like star wars. I'm also a bit of an otaku so I also read manga like gakuen alice one of my favorites. Writing fanfiction or my own stories like once I wrote about twins traveling trying to save their country. I hope I don't make a fool of myself.

The teacher motions for me to come in. "Hello my name is Alex Flanel nice to meet you. Please take care of me." I say successful in hiding my uneasiness. I hear girls whispering.

"Any questions for the new student?" The teacher asks. A bunch of hands shoot up.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from America."

"Why are you in Japan?"

"I won festival tickets among other things and I'm living next door to my cousin Haruhi and my uncle."

"Do you mean the Haruhi in are class?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a scholarship?"

"Yes, two in fact. One for the arts and another for general intelligence."

"Are you joining any clubs?"

"Yes it is a part of my scholarship but I don't know what to join."

"Enough questions for now you can ask more during free period or lunch. Mr. Flanel take a seat next to the window second to last row." I'm not next to Haruhi that's a bit upsetting but I might start humming or singing it helps my think. I don't have skills on my schedule at least, I have ADHD so I have had skills since middle school.

 ** _Time Skip_**

Free period right before lunch so music or two episodes of something. Music and fanfiction, stories or drawing today. I listen to my cardcaptor sakura playlist which is full of songs that I think relate or would make good amvs for the show. First song Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera, I start to draw different outfits making sure no one is looking.

I don't like people looking at my drawings unless I let them. I see twins looking in my way my arms are already covering my book. Poor Haruhi is sitting between them, I think by the looks on their faces they are surprised about me being here, they look close to Haruhi.

I put away my sketch book and take out one of my note books, it's black and has good stationary for something that was $3, I write some fanfiction ideas or short paragraphs for it. I start writing a scene for a crossover fanfiction with a home movie in it.

I nearly cry at what I'm doing to this poor character she did nothing wrong, but I decided to have her go to war at such a young age. The bell rings and I gather my stuff quickly waiting for Haruhi to be ready. "Hey Alex, are you enjoying school so far?" Haruhi asks me.

"It's okay, you and those twins are friends right? I can tell from the way they look a bit protective over you."

"Your right as always."

"I also see your worried about something and are in love with someone. Correct?"

"I hate to say you might be right on the second one, but the first one is spot on. My friends might want you to join my club were kind of like a family to one another." We head to an empty classroom, I'd rather not be questioned by Haruhi's friends currently.

I take out my pasta and start eating Haruhi gives me a questioning gaze but I'm to hungry to care. Then a blonde guy with purple eyes walks in, I'm guessing he is a junior and knows Haruhi. By looking at Haruhi's face this guy is her crush, I'll use it to my advantage later. "Haruhi we have a club meeting now you have to come." The guy says, I think he is a bit french, by his looks.

"Tamaki-senpai I'll be there in a bit." Haruhi says, "Sorry Alex."

"It's fine, you should go to your club, don't let me hold you back." I say, giving her a note saying 'Go with your crush Haruhi.' She blushes a bit after reading it, but walks out quietly. I put on my headphones and listen to music quietly while writing.

 ** _Time Skip_**

Last class of the day but while waiting for Haruhi's club to finish, I'll be in the fourth music room. Really though four music rooms. I got the room all to myself as long as I clean it and help the school with stuff involving the arts. They really want help with drama and writing skills.

I clean the room and take notes on what other things I will put in here. I'm putting in a book shelf, a new microphone, another book shelf for scripts, an easel and a new piano someone broke it. Mr.Suoh kindly offered to pay for what I need in exchange for being the female lead in the school musical.

This year it's Aladdin but they are going to use a fake name since don't want to be noticed by students or adults wanting me to work for them. Haruhi should be done with her club now she said it was in music room three. I walk to music room three quickly thanking a map I found online.

I walk in looks like it's still open, I walk towards the table Haruhi's at ignoring the looks I'm getting. "Haruhi, we have to go or I'll be late for my interview and you'll be for the sale at the grocery store." I tell her, I can't be late for my interview, and Haruhi needs to get some food, best when cheaper than normal.

"Okay, bye ladies I have to go but I'll be here tomorrow." We start walking out when I spotted those twins and Tamaki if I remember correctly giving me a weird look. I think they don't like me and Haruhi being close, they don't know me or the fact that I'm a girl not a guy. They are all clueless especially that one looking for dirt in the back.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Host Club

**_Disclaimer: I_** ** _don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I only own my OC Alex._**

 ** _Alex's POV_**

I finished my interview and I got the job. I work at a theater as background. I also work at a musical cafe, it has a stage for bands and have open mic night every Friday night. "Hey Haruhi, I just finished my interviews. I got the jobs." I say as I walk in her house.

"Really, great. Hey my friends from club are coming over, do you want to meet them?" Haruhi asks.

I think for a minute, maybe it won't be so bad, I'll also see how Haruhi interacts with the host club. "I guess I'll come over. Knock my door when it's time. I have to unpack more and I need a new phone, my old one broke. I'll probably have music blasting, so you can just walk in."

Haruhi nods as I leave. I unpack my clothes and some art work. I then went to unpack my bathroom stuff. When I hear a knock at the door. I quickly change into a t-shirt, it's a bit big on me and has Iron man on it, and a pair of loose pants. I open the door. For some reason Tamaki is at my door. "What do you want, Tamaki right?" I ask him.

"Yes, my name is Tamaki and Haruhi sent me to get you. All of the host club has already arrived." Tamaki says.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just need to put some clothes in the laundry." I tell him, he starts giving me a weird look again.

I close the door and put my dirty clothes in the laundry and get out my sneakers. I open Haruhi's door to an unexpected sight, the tall host picking Haruhi up and away from those twins. I swear those twins are really starting to get shady. "Hey, would you mind putting Haruhi down?" I say effectively getting everyone's attention.

"Alex thank goodness your here can you tell Hikaru and Kaoru that no one is seeing your apartment."

THEY WANT TO WHAT? NO ONE IS GOING TO MY APARTMENT UNTIL I AM DONE DECORATING, AND NO ONE FROM SCHOOL IS GOING AT ALL. I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM! I raged in my mind.

"Oh hell no. None of you are going in my apartment. It's not even unpacked yet. Hell I don't even know your names." I say with my voice raised.

They don't seem to understand me, I probably yelled in english or they are to shocked to react. Tamaki, the only one who I know their name, was first to speak.

"Why are using such foul language, especially in front of a girl, young man." I am kind of annoyed, I of course am a lady myself. Me and my friends use curse words all the time. That is it, I'm glad Haruhi saw me snapping and stopped me.

"Alex, this is Tamaki Suoh, this is Hikaru Hitachiin and that's Kaoru Hitachiin. This is Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Mori. That's Mitsukini Haninozuka, also known as Honey. This is Kyoya Ootori." Haruhi says pointing to each host individually.

"I'm Alex Flanel nice to meet you all, even if it's not the best first impression." I say as nice as I can while annoyed.

"Hey, Haruhi can I write a bit?" I ask her.

"As long as you come straight back after getting your notebook." Haruhi says, I instantly smile. "Thank you, your the best." I say hugging her.

Saying the host club was bewildered was an understatement, I go from being extremely annoyed to really happy. I run in my apartment and grab my black notebook. The character is currently five in the little video that I'm writing. I walk back to Haruhi's after grabbing a mechanical pencil.

I'm writing while walking and when the host club excluding Mori and Kyoya looked terrified. Wonder what scared them. I shrugged and continued writing.

"She is scary, she's kinda like a demon queen." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. I sigh internally, do they think I can't hear them? How am I a demon queen?

"Haruhi, are you and the hosts going anywhere? Cause if you are remember to tell Ranka." I ask her.

"I'll have to go to the market. Can you come along the host club is a hand full when it comes to 'commoner stuff' " Haruhi pleads.

"Fine but you owe me. Your lucky I forgot to grab stuff yesterday."

 ** _Time Skip Marketplace_**

Haruhi is lucky she's my cousin or she'd be strangled by now. To say the host club bothers me is an understatement. I think for the sixth time in the past couple minutes. I start grabbing some snacks, mostly potato chips, and head to the cash register.

Honey is going crazy with the cake and candy, Mori is watching Honey, Kyoya is figuring out prices, Tamaki is following Haruhi calmly, the twins are looking at anything that caches their attention, and Haruhi is looking at meat.

When are they going to be done. Haruhi is lucky I brought my notebook and tablet with me. I start writing while listening to music. About to 20 minutes later they are ready to leave.

"I got everything I need, so let's get going." I say, I continue writing while walking. We get back to Haruhi's place and have snacks. Its surprisingly peaceful right now considering the host club is here. Right when I finally got to an interesting point in my writing the peace is interrupted.

"I think Alex would be a good addition to the host club. After all he has been getting along with our little family." I let you guess who's great idea that was.

"He could bring in more profit. I don't see any problems with it Tamaki." Kyoya tells the idiot who came up with it. If you guessed that idiot Tamaki, you were right.

"Look I already have my hands full on school activities alone. I have to clean music room four, the play, clubs to help and I have stuff to write. I wouldn't be able to even if I did want to which I don't. Besides you probably wouldn't come up with a type that fits me, you don't know me well enough. Why would I join anyway? I'm going home. Good bye." I say calmly as I can.

"Is that a challenge Flanel." Kyoya asks me, he is a shadow king , I for one am not making a deal with a devil.

"Look, I don't want to be involved in your activities, and I would not fit in at all. I'm shy when I first meet people, I'm horrible when it comes to romantic things, I couldn't do anything your club does for my life. I don't even really want to hang out with any of you, except Haruhi. You only see the outside of me, not the inside, and it takes a lot to get in, but is easy to leave." After that I left, they don't know me and they never will.

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm going to try to update every Sunday, sorry if I don't. Anyway here are my responses to the reviews.**

 **Saddistic night** : That actually might have been my first comment on a fanfiction I wrote. Thanks, I'm trying to remember where I wanted to go with this story, it's a work in progress. I hope you like the next update.

 **Cheeno** : Thanks, I hope I keep doing well with Alex and the setting, I need to rewatch Ouran. I hope you liked her interaction with the host club, as you can see it annoys her to be called a dude. You'll find out why she lets people do it at school. Thanks, I'm hoping that I can do a big group, without going too into detail. As you can see I tried to follow your advice with the spacing, I'm bad at describing things. Thanks, it did help me a bit. Please give me some more advice, I need all I can get.


	3. Chapter 3: I should have known

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, but I do own any OC in the story unless I say otherwise._**

 ** _Alex's POV_**

The next day I was minding my own business, and then I would notice that people were staring, mainly girls. Wtf, why are they looking at me! What did I do, is there something wrong with my appearance? WHAT IS GOING ON?! Most of the morning went like that, people just staring at me, some even blushing! Something is up and I need to figure it out. Now it's lunch time, and I'm going to see if the host club has anything to do with this. As I walk to music room three, I feel the lovey atmosphere increase.

Everyone was acting a bit different from yesterday, Suoh was acting calm and princely, Haninozuka was more childish, Morinozuka was quiet with a mysterious aurora, both Hitachiin brothers were joking around and acting incest like, Haruhi was thankfully relatively normal, and Ootori was acting cool and collected. I don't understand how people can fall for this suff, they do realize they are just acting and could actually dislike you, excluding Haruhi cause she is usually sincere.

"Ladies, the host club has decided to ask your help in recruiting Alex Flanel as a host! Who ever gets him to join will receive a kiss on the cheek from yours truly!" That idiot Suoh says, does he really expect people to fall for that? Does he really expect me to go with it?

This here is why I didn't really talk to anyone at my old school, everyone is annoying. I know I sound negative, but WTH is wrong with people. I'm just gonna go back to my classroom, and keep my head down. I do not want to deal with people trying to get me to join the host club.

For the rest of the day I stay in the background and out of trouble, but there were a couple close calls. The twins were looking around the classroom a lot, then Haninozuka and Morinozuka came in, and then that hyperactive Suoh came in.

Finally it is time to go fix up music room four, everything I asked for is here I just need to put it away. Let's see that bookcase goes in that corner, the microphone goes near the elevated area, the script shelf goes in another corner, the easel goes by that desk on the wall and the piano will also be in the elevated area. The bookshelves will be a bit hard to move, but how am I going to move the piano. I don't want to be a bother, but I don't want to accidentally break something. I guess I'll do it by myself, if anyone came in here I would probably get annoyed with them. The bookshelves are lighter than I thought, but I'm still worried about the piano. Should I get a ramp or something? I guess I'll have to ask for help, I really didn't want to, but whatever.

As I walk into music room three, I looked around and saw a lot of girls just looking at me. Oh crud I forget that Suoh asked them to get me to join. I quickly speedwalk to Haruhi and dragged her with me to music room four. "Okay Haruhi, your going to help me move this piano to that area over there." I say to her clearly annoyed.

"Um, Alex we should probably get other people as well, do you know how heavy it is?" Haruhi asks.

I sigh, "It doesn't matter and I'm not bringing anyone else in here. I don't want people looking at my stuff."

Suddenly I hear noise in the hallway, it's probably the rest of the host club. I should have known they would come looking for Haruhi, just my luck.

 ** _A/N:_**

I haven't updated in awhile, woops. I've been trying to work on Haruhi's Cousin and Mikan Sakura Elric, but I'm also working on other things and I've had a bit of writer's block on both. I think I only really have ideas for the Hoshi's Facade, a Sailor Moon fanfiction I've been working on, but I will try to write more often than before.

I'm also working on a couple of Naruto fics, mainly centered around Sakura and/or SasuSaku, I had an idea for a Ino, Hinata and Sakura team 7. As always any input on anything ideas for fics, what I need to work on and anything else you can think of tell me in the comments, they really motivate me.

~ MoonGoddessKiana or RoseShips out ~


End file.
